My Vampire Parents
by vampirechick13
Summary: Peter and Charlotte has met a nomad that has the power of changing a vampire back to human? What will happen? And what happened to there sire? P/CH and J/A/B later on for Bella and Jasper
1. Chapter 1

Peter's POV

Me and Charlotte decided to go hunting. After we found some rapist we drained them and buried them. This vampire walks up to us asking if we regret being change because we cant have any children. Of course Charlotte said yes. Well then he asked if he wanted him to change her back into human. So she can have a child with me

"Whats the catch?"

"Captain Whitlock I never tease those who are higher than me. I know your not one to mess with. Do you want Charlotte to have your child or not I have to change her into human so it can be a hybrid. Or I can change both of you into a human and you can go from there." I still wasn't sure about this but Char was already agreeing to it

"Well I have to rebite her?"

"No once the child is born she back into a vampire."

"So she won't change into a vampire once the child is in her?"

"No if I will it then yes but I think maybe 2 months will work for that."

"Your staying with us during this time." He nodded if he didn't i would break into a store and tie him up and force him to come and not feed him. Every day i sound more like Jasper with the threats he gaved newborns i fuckin miss him. The last time me and Char has atually seen him was at his wedding for the pixie i was the best maid and Charlotte threatened Alice to be the maid of honnor and we have our ways and Jasper has his lets just say when i walked down the aslie with Char Jasper shooked his head and asked what did Charlotte do to his new wife she smirked and said don't worry shes fine a little scared of me and Peter though. He shook his head after that. after reception was when shit hit the fan with us for some odd reason i got the feeling that his "mate" was weak for him i told him that and he disowned us as his children from siring us. Charlotte said that the God of Wars mate isn't suppose to be a bitch that only thinks of her self and loves to change him into a lap dog he then turned into the Major and we took of went different directions and met up in the trees Jasper was so pissed at us infat i think he still is. Out of my thoughts now Charlotte is now human and is holding my hand while we walk home

"Would you tell me if there is something wrong with our child?"

"Fuck yes." she giggled then kissed my hand

"Charlotte do you ever get the feeling that Jasper isn't all that happy with is weak "mate"? And do you honestly feel like we should go and make it up to him?" She stopped and looked at me

"No its is his fault let him live with his mistake."

"Were going to do whats right so when we get home with out aruging your gonna pack mine and your stuff and were gonna go so we an have a child with out its only uncle hating her ok?" she looked at me then at her tummy

"Were having a girl?" shit i gave it away damn it hope she forgets by then

"Yes, can you change her back?" he nodded and did so we ran the rest home Charlotte went upstairs and packed us

"OK if you are playing on staying here. Im giving you rules to follow some are for when we get home also. First rule never enter mine or Jasper's Rooms and Second our mates are off limits and when we have the child she will be to. Animals or criminals nothing else and you are not allowed to throw a party with out my permission here what so ever if you do i will know and i will hurt you and you won't like me so much and infact you will get to see the famous second in command of Major Whitlock understood if so say I adbide by these rules and i will fully respect Captain Whilocks wishes."

"I abide by these rules and will fully respect Captain Whitlock and his wishes."

"Good, Charlotte are you ready?" she was down here with two cases then we hit the road after that


	2. Chapter 2

HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER LOVE YOU GUYS!  
>LAST CHAPTER:<p>

_**"OK if you are playing on staying here. Im giving you rules to follow some are for when we get home also. First rule never enter mine or Jasper's Rooms and Second our mates are off limits and when we have the child she will be to. Animals or criminals nothing else and you are not allowed to throw a party with out my permission here what so ever if you do i will know and i will hurt you and you won't like me so much and infact you will get to see the famous second in command of Major Whitlock understood if so say I adbide by these rules and i will fully respect Captain Whilocks wishes."**_

_**"I abide by these rules and will fully respect Captain Whitlock and his wishes."**_

_**"Good, Charlotte are you ready?" she was down here with two cases then we hit the road after that**_

Jasper's POV

I reading one of my war books and i had this strange feeling that something bad is gonna happen to this family. Not that things has been on a bad note and its been leaving me moody considering im the fuckin empath Alice came in our room and growled now i believe she knows better but i never show the fact that the women vampires are suppose to be our lowset with me on edge its just a good thing to leave me alone and i never punish Alice if she needs to be but other than that no and Alice really knows better not to come in our room and randomly growl

"Is their a reason why you growled?" she had fear in her after that

"I had a random vision of Peter and Charlotte when i entered the room sorry i didn't know you were in here." at least she spoke the truth because if she didn't i would of punished her

"What was the vision about?" she came and sat on the bed

"They're coming here soon they are about four hours away right now driving." why the hell are they comming i fucking disowned them as my sired children im still pissed at them for what they said to me they had no fucking right any ways im the feared one no is gonna fuck with me any ways i was so pissed that i took off out of the house and took tress down i couldn't believe them. Fuckin showing up in my house and telling me that the god of wars mate isn't suppose to be weak. I don't care what the hell the prophecy say about me. Emmett came out and had me down i then flipped him and had him against a tree

"Do that again i dare you." he was in submissive stance good boy i dropped him Rose then came out i almost attacked her if she wasn't in submissive stance then Alice came out and so did Carlise and Esme and Edward he was the only one who thought he can take me on when every one else knows its Peter i growled he also acted like he was my superior I growled at im and had him down then I smelled the fuck ups. They knew better to fuck with me they came around back they saw who I was and whats happening Charlotte looked horrified when I got off of Edward I told the Cullens to leave me and my children Edward thought it would be cool to make a joke about it so I ripped his arm right off.

"Don't fuck with me boy if you wanted to fight me all you have to do is try and get me down Emmett of Felix can't even get me. So I doubt your whining ass can." I dropped his arm then they left me

"What the fuck are you two doing here?" I growled they were in submissive stance they knew I was pissed off

"We have big plans soon and were here to apologize about what happen when you were getting married to Alice you know our powers and you know we tell you every thing no matter what we should of just let you figured it out were sorry major." I calm down

"What do you mean?" they looked at me

"You confused us."

"Figure what out?"

"That Alice isn't your true mate. Have you ever noticed Rose and Emmett's emotions then yours and Alice's?. Is Emmett's and Rose's true?"

"Yeah what does that have to do with anything?" I was extremely confused between them I soon tested their emotions towards each other then I compared it to me and Alice's holy shit she isn't then why the fuck am I with her

"Wow im dense really she isn't my mate?"

"Yes she isn't your mate she's Edwards." when he said that they were both out here and looking at him more like glaring at him I growled at them how the fuck did I not see that Peter came near me I rolled my eyes at him he is still used to me protecting him when in truth he should me what ever Charlotte just laughed at Peter and quit frankly I should to

"Your really scarred of them how is that different from me the one who you should really fear?" he muttered a damn it

"When the hell did you become...?" I looked at him then I rolled my eyes and tackled him to the ground I swear were long lost brothers some times

"Since you wrestled me does that mean you'll forgive us?"

"Yes I guess though you should tell me who my mate is." he looked at me like im crazy

"Whats the fun in that?"

"Fucker, lets go out." they just looked at me

"Why in the hell would I go out with you when I have Char?" wow

"Really Peter really? I was not talking about that how about Seattle and some bars and clubs you in?"

"Heck yes." then we went out to my car leaving the Cullens behind you can tell Emmett was hurt I smirked and full speed out of the drive way

"I love this car what is it?"

"Well it was a Mustang but thanks to Rose its a horsepower mustang."

"I still can't believe she knows cars like that."

"Shes teaching me so behave."

"Oh really so I can do..."

"Peter its not healthy for you to test him today or right now." he mumbled something that I wasn't paying much attention to

"Alice will call you in five." I nodded and waited for her to call true to his word she did

"_Jazzy why are you with them I thought you were mad at them?" _really shes really gonna call me that im pretty sure every one notice that I changed from sad emo boy as Edward puts it to a care free one once these two fuckers apologized to me

"What do you want Alice?"

"_You know I always wanted to go clubbing with you! And especially to Flaming Flamingo!" _I smirked

"Flaming Flamingo is owned by me. Bye were here." I hanged up and turned off my phone we went in Its also a vampire club too Alice knows this she even asks me for money because I have accepts and she knows about them I told her to fuck off im the guy in the relationship there's only I and her the Cullens didn't like that so well Felix was the bouncer he nodded to us and let us in

"Hey Major this club is great how did you get the money to buy this place?" some random vampire said to me

"Thats only for me to know and not you." the royals came to me

"Ares how are you?"

"Fine bored with the cullens they are uptight for some reasons." they smirked

"Yeah we know hey would you like to help us?"

"Keep talking." they did they offered me a spot on the royal guard and they also have my children too we said we'll talk about it and call them later they said ok and some how Caius got drunk to much after your 20th achol drank as a vampire you get drunk I smirked

"Have fun Caius." when I said that he fell on his face the vampires were laughing so hard why the hell are they here in this one when I have one for the Vampires on the other side of the world? I even have one in South America Canada Russia and Austurila why the fuck are they here Peter got Aro for me and I asked him  
>"Why the fuck are you on this conentent I have one on the European one?"<p>

"We are needed on this conentent." I looked at him

"what do you mean you are needed is it Maria?" he nodded

"And some one else we only assume her sire."

"Her sire is dead and same with her mate."

"Ok then we don't know him we only know that he can make vampires back into humans." Peter and Charlotte gasp

"Is that the army made of Hybirds?" he nodded and Peter was one the phone he was the captain

"Should I be worried?"

"We know were he is."

"Were is he?"

"Mine and Peters house." I growled I couldn't believe them they let some one like that into there house!


	3. Chapter 3

HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER LOVE YOU GUYS!  
>LAST CHAPTER:<p>

**_"Ok then we don't know him we only know that he can make vampires back into humans." Peter and Charlotte gasp_**

**_"Is that the army made of Hybirds?" he nodded and Peter was one the phone he was the captain_**

**_"Should I be worried?"  
><em>**

**_"We know were he is."_**

**_"Were is he?"_**

**_"Mine and Peters house." I growled I couldn't believe them they let some one like that into there house!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Peter POV <em>**

**_To say that Jasper was mad was an understatment _**

**_"Before you start to yell at us we had no idea he was doin' this we thought he was going to change Charlotte into human and we can have a child then we were gonna come up here and give him to Rose and Esme. We honestly had no idea he was doing this sire." i nugde Char _**

**_"Yeah Jazz we really didn't know he was gonna do that." he nodded calmed down _**

**_"I wanna meet him. For now lets just enjoy what we got here tonight." we nodded and me and Char was dancing until Jazz wanted us to have a couple shots so we did and one of them that we did Felix took it away from us we looked at him. _**

**_"The bartender hates the Whitlocks i wouldn't trust him." we looked to see who it was we laughed it was Santagio he was Maria's second in command before Jasper and then he was placed lower than him were i stand if Maria is in control and if Jasper was it would be Charlotte when i came around Jasper placed me where he was and he didn't like that Jasper got up and went to him he touched a bite that me and Charlotte knew so well we both flinched when he touched it. The bite is called sires bite you can't replace it if your mated. Me and Char has tried. Maria is Jasper's sire but Jasper didn't like Santago so he resired him. And since then he hated Jasper. i had a feeling i knew what he was sayin' maybe somethin' like this "Boy i hope you know whats good for you. Just because you live in the Volturi doesn't mean your protected away from me. God no infact they serve to me and boy if you wanna keep this job you will not hurt the owner manager or house keeper of this place and the rest that i own. So Santago if i were you i would watch your back. You never know what i may do." it sounded perfect for the fitting i know Jasper inside out and i will hate it if i do any thin' rash with him.I know how bad that sounds but ever since he created me we had each others back. He came back and sat down he was lookin' at me _**

**_"Is every thin' OK your touchin' were i gave you my venom both of you are?" we looked at each other and put our hands down _**

**_"Yea my guess its because you our sire touched Santago's bite mark and we reacted because your all three of ours sire." he nodded _**

**_"Jasper can we dance?" he looked at me i nodded some vampire sat down in thier place  
><em>**

**_"Peter right?"_**

**_"Yeah what do you want?" he looked at Charlotte and Jasper i growled _**

**_"I don't know if your aware but the Major is back? Since he's my sire i would like for you to leave me alone because in the Vampire world im the second feared because im his second in command so leave me alone." after my rant Jasper was here and he looked at me _**

**_"Peter whoses this and why is he sittin' here?" _**

**_"Sire im not quit sure on those i do know that he should leave us alone before we fight him because he wants my mate sir." then jasper was at the fire place and he had that guy with him he soon was on fire Jasper came back to us _**

**_"Why the fuck would you tell him info about us?" _**

**_"Sorry sir." he nodded and the Volturi was lookin' at us Jasper waved them off _**

**_"Jasper are you gonna live with us when we go back to Texas?" he shook his head _**

**_"Why not you belong in the south Major?" i growled and he hit me _**

**_"Do not talk to me like your higher than me it would be a huge mistake." _**

**_"I know that sire. I just thought that you should know you belong in the south again soon The Cullen's won't last forever in three weeks a girl will show up at Forks and she'll want to be with Edward he'll leave her at a Birthday Party because something happens this girl is Edwards singer he will claim that he loves her but thanks to us he just wants the human around so he can get something in front of your face Jasper when she comes around be careful she'll bring the family together and Edward will ruin it im just tellin you as a warnong and call us more often." he nodded and We left after that Jasper got in his Mustthang we followed and he drove us to Texas we were soon home after that i couldn't wait for much to come around its all gonna happen in a year notice and Jasper will be back in the south be fore the wars even start back up.  
><em>**


	4. Chapter 4

HERE IS THE forth CHAPTER LOVE YOU GUYS!  
>LAST CHAPTER:<p>

**_"I know that sire. I just thought that you should know you belong in the south again soon The Cullen's won't last forever in three weeks a girl will show up at Forks and she'll want to be with Edward he'll leave her at a Birthday Party because something happens this girl is Edwards singer he will claim that he loves her but thanks to us he just wants the human around so he can get something in front of your face Jasper when she comes around be careful she'll bring the family together and Edward will ruin it im just tellin you as a warning and call us more often." he nodded and We left after that Jasper got in his Mustthang we followed and he drove us to Texas we were soon home after that i couldn't wait for much to come around its all gonna happen in a year notice and Jasper will be back in the south be fore the wars even start back up._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jasper's POV <em>**

I drove my two fuck ups back to there house to meet this guy. Peter was smirking the whole way down i stopped the car and told Charlotte to trade him spots because his smirk is getting me mad with out any word they did as they were told and we continued. If i don't like this guy Charlotte will not be having this child. Peter growled i looked at him

"Is there a problem?"

"You would ruin Char's chance again wouldn't you?" Charlotte gasp and put her hand on my arm

"Jazz don't hurt him."

"Who we talkin about?" i asked while im turning down their road

"The guy that can change people into humans."

"I will try my best but i won't promise any thing." they nodded and i entered there drive way they got out of the car first and went in first i went in and a guy dropped to his knees in submissive form i smirked he knows me then

"I heard a rumor about ya boy get up ya safe for now." he looked at me

"Whats the rumor?"he looked at me

"Have you been taking the children away from there parents after you change them into a human?" he looked at me confused and shock

"No."**_ he spoke the truth he doesn't know my power does he PETER? _**he looked at me and shook his head

"Then who is with your power?"

"I do have a twin who hates you and the Voulturi but why would he want to use half human as a weapon if they had newborns going against him he would lose because of the blood lust." that gave me an idea**_ Peter call Maria and tell her a compitation is in the air and tell her she'll be under my control and she will be leading the army into the War. _**He nodded

"Do you have the same mind frame as your bother?" he nodded

"We looked excatly alike the only thing that is different is our sents." i nodded and my plan will be perfect

"You will stay scilent." he nodded i called Aro he

_"Hello Jasper?" _

"Can i use Felix Chelsea Jane Alec and Demetri?"

"yes of course you can. They will be there in a day." good thats better to get on with the plan i hung up the phone and Peter was screaming at his

"Please tell me hes not on the phone with Maria yet."

"What would happen if he was." i stared to count down knowing she was closer than expected

"5...4...3...2...1" she flew in here and had Peter by the throat

"Thats why i tell you not to yell at your highers." Maria dropped him and came to hugged me

"Major doesn't he have the power of knowing shit?" i nodded

"When he gets mad because things don't go smoothly as i planned he ignores his gift." she nodded and looked at the guy on the floor who i still don't know his name.

"Who the hell is he?"

"His twin brother is having a war against me wanna join i know you have an army?" she smirked

"You know me well. Major." i smirked that time

"I control it you don't if its against me were doing it my way or not at all." she nodded

"So whats the plan?"

"We wait for some of the guards to get here how about you and Peter goes and get your army and brings them here?" she nodded they left me Char and that man was here

"What the fuck is your name and quit starin' at me." Char hit me if Maria saw that she would have her in pieces

"While my sire is here you can't do that to me if you wanna live." she looked at me

"Why?"

"She believe that sires are higher than there my creation so i wouldn't do much to me while she is here." she nodded i kicked the man

"Answer my damn question!"

"Anthoney." then Maria and Peter came back he glared at me i smirked god are these two gonna have a hard time with her here.

"So his name is Anthoney." she nodded and went out side i went out behind her to see how many she had

"Really 20 impressive. Whose your second in command?" he came up to me and sized me up i growled at him Maria pulled him away from me

"Would you win?"

"Its possible let us do it." she nodded and stepped away the guy went infront of Maria to protect her i laughed i used to do that to when i was 10 years as a vampire

"Your only ten years old."

"how the fuck do you know that?"

"When i was your age i was doing that to let me tell you something the more your with her the less you feel the need to protect her unless she sired you over ten times." which she only did twice for me so i can protect her more because around my tenth year i started to find out my power.

"You really are scary Jasper." i smirked

"Yes i am can we fight now. I sware if he stares at me one more time like that he will be under my power and i think you remember that." she flinched

"What the fuck did you do to**_ my_** sire?"

**_"Your _**_sire don't you mean_**_ our _**sire?" i smirked and he attacked my shirt was in shreds really well then i stood up and all the newborns gasped at me and bowed

"Ares..." her second in commanded looked at them then looked at me

"Heres the thing boy my name is feared thanks to**_ YOUR _**sire and also thanks to her she made me who i am now when you hear Ares or Major you better be like them oh i went easy on you by the way." i turned my back and he flew at me i had him by the throat on the ground

"Im more vile and evil than**_ YOUR _**sire so you don't wanna fuck with me if none of you believe me ask my two creations PETER and CHARLOTTE GET OUT HERE!" they did and they were by my side they looked at them and Maria looked at Charlotte

"Wasn't she suppose to die?"she looked at Peter i hit him so she can answer him

"We ran away before that."she looked at me i nodded i guess we will go with that lie Anthoney came out and looked at us i was gonna mental link Peter but i cant because Maria would hear it from my mind and so would all of the other newborns she created so i passed on that and texted him i told him to keep a watch of Char the whole time she doesn't need to be near Maria if we know her she'll probably want to kill her. he nodded and asked if him and Char can go hunting i nodded

"Im bored does any one wanna fight me?" they all looked at Maria i smirked

"I wonder..." Peter texted me and told me to wait for them they want to see it

"Peter wants to see it." Maria nodded i got bored so i went inside and went to read a Civil War book and i threw it out the window with out even caring Peter came up after he was done hunting

"Should i worry why this hit Maria or should i laugh?"

"The damn book is in accurate god!"

"So you threw it out the window?"

"Yes why cant i?"

"Yeah umm you do know that your sire is seething correct?"

"She holds nothing over me any more." she was in my room at that she flipped me down to the ground i jumped out the window and waited for her to attack me once she was out here we did the dace attack and i flipped her to the ground and was ready to tare a limb until Peter and the rest thought we were done i looked away which she had me at that time i flipped her back to the grouned by her feet and had my foot on hershe twisted my ankle well she had me then so i growled and i had her in a tight head lock one that her sire taught me if she moves her head is detached from her body she moved and her head came off every newborn was on all fours and the Volturi were here they had there head bowed knowing i could finish my sire off

"Her second in command reattach her head." he got up and did so the Volturi looked at me

"Do ethier of you wanna fight me?" they shook thier heads once Maria's head was attached we went into the dining room i told him Anthoney's twin brother is doing this Demetri will track him Chelsea will take some newborns over to our side Jane and Alec will use there power and kill them Felix will be helping Maria's newborns me, Maria, Peter,Charlotte and Anthoney will find his sire and question him and then Kill him use me as bait Peter and Char don't want to do that but they know it will work and they also know i can handle my self as does Maria every one excepted the plan the newborns will fight and we stick with our plan Peter told me i should go hunting or suggested it i nodded to him and went out i soon realized i was being followed i stopped and turned around and found Maria i looked at her

"What the fuck are you following me for?" she looked at me and my body

"Have i ever told you how proud i am of you?"

"Once why?"

"Jasper take a look at your self your a great warrior how can you not see that you think your failling your Animal drinking coven but in truth your not your just hiding your past being with them you know you have legends after you Jasper make them true now i told you all of them ill tell them again to you the Volturi even know them go for them Peter and Charlotte will be beside you and if you ever need me i'll be a phone call away." then she left me i took two humans out i went back to the house ad up to Maria

"Who the Goddess of War the prophecy with me have her in them?" she looked at me

"Your mate." she got up i grabbed her neck

"I don't have a mate."

"Exactly." i growled

"Then why would you implicate those thoughts in my mind if you knew i didn't have a mate?" Peter muttered a yet i growled and got off of her and went to him he was submissive

"Do you have something to say to me?" he shook his head**_ coward _**he said nothing after that i smirked and continued on up stairs to shower like nothing even happen.


	5. Chapter 5 IS SHORT

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG GOTTEN GROUNDED FROM THE COMPUTER AND SORRY THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER ILL MAKE A LONG ONE FOR THE NEXT ONE OR WHEN I GET MY COMPUTER BACK SCHOOL WILL BE STARTING SOON SO ILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN LOVE YOU GUYS REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!**

LAST CHAPTER:

"Then why would you implicate those thoughts in my mind if you knew i didn't have a mate?" Peter muttered a yet i growled and got off of her and went to him he was submissive

"Do you have something to say to me?" he shook his head**_ coward _**he said nothing after that i smirked and continued on up stairs to shower like nothing even happen.

* * *

><p>Peter's POV<p>

I asked Anthoney if he knew how to fight he said yes. Which was good right now i was out side smoking and Jasper came out i stood up knowin that Maria would find out if i disrespect him. That will end Badly i offered him a cig Charlotte came out at the same time so did Anthoney i looked at them

"Charlotte you didn't do anything with him did you?"

"No why?"

"The she devil will punish you and Jasper will get blamed because hes your sire." she looked at Jasper as if im not tellin the truth he nodded

"You were a newborn before you found out any thing about the wars so what he says goes and you have to listen to me if you don't my sire has permission to punish you only because i sired you Peter knows the laws in the south and you'll learn very quick." she nodded then the she devil came out Jasper kicked me

"Sorry." she looked at Charlotte whose sitting down Jasper growled and hit her she then stood and walked off the porch well then. Maria looked at me

"Can i ask why you are lookin' at me?" she said nothin but continued Jasper looked at me i looked to see if i was standin up yes i was

"Do you want me to go and get my mate?" they nodded so i did and she was ready to fight she won't even survive the. Jasper is ruthless as Maria and those too together really shouldn't fight trust me i would know because i've seen them in a war before i whispered in her ear

"Babe jasper might of trained you but you won't survive both of them." she relaxed then looked at me i sighed and kissed her mating mark i gave her to jasper who was ready to hurt her but he looked at me

"Why are you lookin' at me your our sire you have to do what you need to do."

"Im gonna give her another chance. Peter you will take her out on a hunt and then you will explain the rules and laws of the south understood?"

"Yes Major." Anthoney also came with us so i then had an idea once we got into the city we checked into a hotel the presidential suite most likely Charlotte just went with this stuff Jasper will disown us later but i don't care it gets us away from the bitch Maria and gets us away from the south as up to right now we hunted then went back to the hotel after that and Anotheny changed Charlotte into a human i kissed her after that. It was then i knew i couldn't do this to Jasper he would hate us Char looked at me and she kissed me

"I understand you don't want to do this yet." we walked out and went home after we checked out once we got home we made Char a vampire again Jasper was out back with Maria probably tellin the freakin newborn what not to do with him around not that i care i couldn't believe i almost ruined our realtionship again i felt bad me and Char got in the shower she knew how bad it was since i haven't talked but then its like you don't have a choice make your sire happy and stay friends our make your sire mad and hurt over you and do what your mate wants i was confuse and i don't know what to do because one of them will end up gettin hurt and my gift wasn't helping me ethier so i was screwed i hope Char understands why we have to do this but she know not to question my gift well very one does they listen to it and find what they need to do so nothing will change there i can only say after the war will be a huge thing for m eand Char and thats its i feel bad if we do that now so we should be fine now i hope Char just understands she is my main consern


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG GOTTEN GROUNDED FROM THE COMPUTER AND SORRY THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER ILL MAKE A LONG ONE FOR THE NEXT ONE OR WHEN I GET MY COMPUTER BACK SCHOOL WILL BE STARTING SOON SO ILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN LOVE YOU GUYS REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!**

LAST CHAPTER:

"Then why would you implicate those thoughts in my mind if you knew i didn't have a mate?" Peter muttered a yet i growled and got off of her and went to him he was submissive

"Do you have something to say to me?" he shook his head**_ coward _**he said nothing after that i smirked and continued on up stairs to shower like nothing even happen.

* * *

><p>Peter's POV<p>

I asked Anthoney if he knew how to fight he said yes. Which was good right now i was out side smoking and Jasper came out i stood up knowin that Maria would find out if i disrespect him. That will end Badly i offered him a cig Charlotte came out at the same time so did Anthoney i looked at them

"Charlotte you didn't do anything with him did you?"

"No why?"

"The she devil will punish you and Jasper will get blamed because hes your sire." she looked at Jasper as if im not tellin the truth he nodded

"You were a newborn before you found out any thing about the wars so what he says goes and you have to listen to me if you don't my sire has permission to punish you only because i sired you Peter knows the laws in the south and you'll learn very quick." she nodded then the she devil came out Jasper kicked me

"Sorry." she looked at Charlotte whose sitting down Jasper growled and hit her she then stood and walked off the porch well then. Maria looked at me

"Can i ask why you are lookin' at me?" she said nothin but continued Jasper looked at me i looked to see if i was standin up yes i was

"Do you want me to go and get my mate?" they nodded so i did and she was ready to fight she won't even survive the. Jasper is ruthless as Maria and those too together really shouldn't fight trust me i would know because i've seen them in a war before i whispered in her ear

"Babe jasper might of trained you but you won't survive both of them." she relaxed then looked at me i sighed and kissed her mating mark i gave her to jasper who was ready to hurt her but he looked at me

"Why are you lookin' at me your our sire you have to do what you need to do."

"Im gonna give her another chance. Peter you will take her out on a hunt and then you will explain the rules and laws of the south understood?"

"Yes Major." Anthoney also came with us so i then had an idea once we got into the city we checked into a hotel the presidential suite most likely Charlotte just went with this stuff Jasper will disown us later but i don't care it gets us away from the bitch Maria and gets us away from the south as up to right now we hunted then went back to the hotel after that and Anotheny changed Charlotte into a human i kissed her after that. It was then i knew i couldn't do this to Jasper he would hate us Char looked at me and she kissed me

"I understand you don't want to do this yet." we walked out and went home after we checked out once we got home we made Char a vampire again Jasper was out back with Maria probably tellin the freakin newborn what not to do with him around not that i care i couldn't believe i almost ruined our realtionship again i felt bad me and Char got in the shower she knew how bad it was since i haven't talked but then its like you don't have a choice make your sire happy and stay friends our make your sire mad and hurt over you and do what your mate wants i was confuse and i don't know what to do because one of them will end up gettin hurt and my gift wasn't helping me ethier so i was screwed i hope Char understands why we have to do this but she know not to question my gift well very one does they listen to it and find what they need to do so nothing will change there i can only say after the war will be a huge thing for me and Char and thats its i feel bad if we do that now so we should be fine now i hope Char just understands she is my main consern Jasper came in

"You OK bro?"

"Yes and no."

"Wanna talk about it? Your mostly worried." i sighed

"Me and Char didn't want to go back in war again. We wanted to say sorry and ask you for giveness we didn't mean for you to find out that Alice was using you me and Char know who your mate and well she aint born yet its our child we didn't want to hurt your feelings any more than we had to so me and Char were gonna try it today but i couldn't do it because i felt like we would betray you again."

"OK i cant help you but that can't be the reason why your worried it has to be about Charlotte." i nodded

"Is it because she is Alive and Maria is near?"

"Thats part of it the other reason is that i feel like im hurting her by not going through with it because i been promising her since we met him i can't bring myself to do it what should i do?"

"Don't worry about me more than her im your sire i think i can work my self around that plus im already feared so if Maria wants to fight this on her own ill let her and we'll leave you but we'll stay in contact right i feel bad now because i making you do this when you wanted peace how about me and Maria leave and you three do what you need to do." he did as promised and i was glad he did to Maria glared at me and Jasper came close to snapping her neck so we had to stop him before he did that not that those newborns would mind they fear him actually they all do and sometimes me and Charlotte fear him i was glad he was letting us do this maybe i said that his mate is our daughter which i trully didn't mean to say it came out but it got him to leave i we stay an contact with him and were all happy go lucky only Charlotte has a problem she getts ripped apart once the child is ready something im not ready to see


	7. Chapter 7 is short

** REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!**

LAST CHAPTER:

"Is it because she is Alive and Maria is near?"

"Thats part of it the other reason is that i feel like im hurting her by not going through with it because i been promising her since we met him i can't bring myself to do it what should i do?"

"Don't worry about me more than her im your sire i think i can work my self around that plus im already feared so if Maria wants to fight this on her own ill let her and we'll leave you but we'll stay in contact right i feel bad now because i making you do this when you wanted peace how about me and Maria leave and you three do what you need to do." he did as promised and i was glad he did to Maria glared at me and Jasper came close to snapping her neck so we had to stop him before he did that not that those newborns would mind they fear him actually they all do and sometimes me and Charlotte fear him i was glad he was letting us do this maybe i said that his mate is our daughter which i trully didn't mean to say it came out but it got him to leave i we stay an contact with him and were all happy go lucky only Charlotte has a proble m she getts ripped apart once the child is ready something im not ready to see

* * *

><p>Charlotte POV<p>

I was so stoked to get pregnant human and Peter was gonna be the father you can tell i was and i wasnt gonna deny that i was glad Peter had talked to Jasper. Which reminds me where the hell is Peter any ways i heard water runin' but that was Anthony i think

"Char can you come to the living room Please." i forgot i was out side on the porch i went in

"I forgot i was out side." he smiled and kissed me

"You ready?" i smiled at him and nodded Anthony changed me and Peter kissed me Anthony walked away

"Peter thank you."

"Your welcome sweetie." he picked me up and went upstairs once we got there Peeled grapes and cut straw berries and chocolates candles filled the room with light and he also had rose pedals on the ground and on the bed and in the bath room i smiled at him he started to take off my clothes as i him i loved him and he was my true mate not just because of my power but of the pull and the tingles

"Lets take a bath baby." we got in the bath tub it was hot water he kept looking at me

"What?"

"Nuttin you look amazing human i wish i was the one to Change you and not Jasper." i kissed him

"Peter baby nothing can change the fact that i love you i don't care who sired me Jasper is a wonderful sire he protected me when you went away to hunt just lets have some fun." he nodded i kissed him and smiled he kissed back roughly i broke apart to breath a couple times Peter made sure i wasn't near his teeth. We made love to each other and let me tell you human making love is so different than vampire Peter cam a total of four times i don't know if that is good or not but hey ya know i been a vampire for like ever so i don't really know things about human. I can only hope we conceived our sires mate

**SORRY THIS SUCKED I WASN'T SURE HOW TO MAKE THEM HAVE SEX BUT I CAN TELL YOU BETTER CHAPTERS ARE COMING UP AND I WILL MAKE UP FOR THIS CHAPTER LATER REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT TO DO PLEASE**


	8. Chapter 8

** REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!**

LAST CHAPTER:

"Nuttin you look amazing human i wish i was the one to Change you and not Jasper." i kissed him

"Peter baby nothing can change the fact that i love you i don't care who sired me Jasper is a wonderful sire he protected me when you went away to hunt just lets have some fun." he nodded i kissed him and smiled he kissed back roughly i broke apart to breath a couple times Peter made sure i wasn't near his teeth. We made love to each other and let me tell you human making love is so different than vampire Peter cam a total of four times i don't know if that is good or not but hey ya know i been a vampire for like ever so i don't really know things about human. I can on ly hope we conceived our sires mate

* * *

><p>Jasper was due to vist soon and i been pacing ever since Char became human this wasn't supposde to happen Jasper was suppose kill those vile Cullens after Bella is born Maybe i can do something else with called me in more like screamed for me i ran in and looked at her.<p>

"What darlin?"

"I think its time i heard a sharp crack and i cant breathe right." i nodded i leaned down to her shirt pulled it up then i sliced her stomach with her teeth. Every time she would scream i would flinch. Till i finally just got sick of it and tapped her mouth shut at that time Jasper came and looked at us but i knew he felt the pull toward my daughter who is still in my mate i had to use my teeth again she finally came out Char went back into a vampire and Jasper looked at his mate for a second before he could do anything Charlotte had her in her arms.

"You are not having her yet you can only see her." he hissed i growled i knew better but i had to. Jasper could do anything to me and Char but he can't hurt my daughter i would try my best to kill him.

"She is my mate?" we nodded i couldn't believe how beautiful she was Jasper started to say things in Italian me and Char said nothing but Jasper said Bella over and over so we put Isa infront of it and we named her Isabella Jasper was flippen giddy as shit he wanted to hold her which is kinda sick because we still have to clean her and get clothes on her. He took her and cleaned her up then gave her back to Charlotte she was so happy Jasper looked at them and smiled he was glad. He couldn't wait any more. He was projecting his emotions to us i guess it was because his mate is finally here and he was proud too the fact that he knows his mate will have good parents. Ment the world for him he knows that she will be perfect for him but he also knows he aint getting her yet. He justed glared at me i can use my daughter against him now sweet. Char was cooing to Bella the fact that she had hair like Chars made me want to play with it i love Chars hair she knows that and she knows i love giving her new styles she says i should go to a collage for that but its the fact that i might get made in front of for so i don't i could get a degree in that any time i want Char loves getting pampered by me so i know for sure my little girl is who looks three even though she was just born nothing abnormal. I was so caught up in my family so was Jasper that we didn't even check for danger the fuckin Volturi are in our damn house i froze and Jasper felt it my emotions he knew something was wrong i pointed down stairs and well he nodded and we both walked down Aro looked at us

"Aro may i ask why you are in my captains house?" techinally it actually his he just rolled his eyes at me. I forgot i had a sires link with him opps. He hit me

"Where's the human?" Jasper growled and flung him to a wall i was shocked he did that to one of our kings

"The human has a name and she is part vampire before you say anything about her exposing us you better think about where you are at and who you are speaking to." he should be the fuckin' king one fucking look at Jasper and you have fear honestly me and Char have been used to it but once we first met him hell we snapped up right in shape to keep him happy he didn't look like the kinda guy that would take things to kindly Back then.

"Aro before you say something thing about it. The human has parents that would walk through flames for her to say the same for her mate though he would make sure he is safe while he is in after life."You can tell Aro had fear Jasper smirked like he knew it was about him

"Aro your best choice is to leave the Whitlocks didn't do anything wrong."

"They have Ares."

"And what has my coven done because to me they haven't broken a law no humans know about the Whitlocks." Aro pointed up stairs

"Then how is there a human in the house?" Jasper bit Aro the guards and the other kings walked out side and waited on the porch for him they knew once the God of War has bitten someone they knew to leave and wait on that person its healthy for them not to get involved. Charlotte came down the stairs with out Bella Jasper looked at her

"Where is she."

"She is sleeping and she has a sheild around her its mental and physical." Jaspers eyes lit up and he smirked and bit Aro again he moaned and well Jasper slapped him across the face

"If you do anything to take my mate away from me i will harm you and your coven does all of you understand that?" there was a lot of sures and yeah from then Aro was leaning on the wall and looked at his bit marks Jasper must of felt something in order for him to get throne into the guards and the other kings.

"If i bite any of you know this dont make me feel a negative emotion after you look at them." back in the wars that was Jasper's and Maria's number one rule don't give a shit if you get bitten because they can't be taken away unless the mate of all mates is around you. Which the mate of all mates is Didyme. Jasper looked at me

"Who told you she was?"

"No one told me Sire i figured it out."

"How?"

"Maria and you has told me the mate of all mates is part royal and she loved every one no matter what. sure i may not of met her but i can tell you that if Marcus can read bonds wouldn't he be the mate of all mates. His mate is known to love each couple they come around. Who else could it be?" he came up to me and kissed me

"You have a year away from me." wow me and Charlotte looked at me and shook her head I knew it was going to happen any ways

"Jasper well since your mate is sleeping upstairs in mine and Chars room well i don't think you can step away from her since you kissed her head."

"It doesnt matter really since she is young it doesn't effect her yet." i nodded in thanks for that info.

Charlotte went upstairs to check on our little angel Jasper smiled and looked at me

"What?"

"Its werid how the two most feared Vampires turned soft." i rolled my eyes the Volturi left

"If you keep up what your doing to Aro i have a feeling your coven could over throw." then i walked away to see my two girls Jasper stood there thinking about it. I smirked when i heard

"Smug cryptic asshole."

"You know every thing you two do could effect the whole population." I nodded me and Jasper knew that because we are feared with our kind we could easliy take over the Volturi thats means that they are an easy push over if two men can do that.

"Peter, I have the best plan that might work when Isabella is grown up if we start now it will work." he was at the door and looking at me he figured it out asshole he wasn't suppose to yet.

* * *

><p>ANY GUESSES TO WHAT THE PLAN IS I GAVE A HINT ONLY TWO MEN CAN DO THIS WITH THERE MATES SO GUESS WHAT IT IS AND ILL GIVE YOU A PREVIEW TO ONE OF MY UNPUBLISHED STORIES YET NEXT WEEK ON WEDNESDAY WAS WHEN I WAS GONNA PUBLISH IT.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!**

** LAST CHAPTER:**

"If you keep up what your doing to Aro i have a feeling your coven could over  
>throw." then i walked away to see my two girls, Jasper stood there thinking<br>about it. I smirked when i heard:

"Smug cryptic asshole."

"You know everything you two do could effect the whole population." Char said. I nodded.

Jasper and I knew that because we are feared by most of our kind; we could easliy take over the Volturi.

"Peter, I have a plan that might work when Isabella is grown up, if we  
>start now." He was at the door and looking at me; he figured it<br>out! Asshole! He wasn't suppose to yet.

* * *

><p>Jasper's POV<p>

I had the best plan that any one could think of. With Aro now having my venom in him, I only needed the rest of the guards and the other two kings. It should be a piece of cake as the Vultori don't know how to fight; but I do. I could end them easily. Everyone knows of my violent past, so they know  
>to watch themselves around me. They know one wrong emotion, and I would end them. My phone rang bringing me out of my thougts:<p>

"Jasper..." the fear in her voice was sounded as if I myself instilled it.

"Alice is every thing OK? I can hear your fear." I heard her swallow venom

"I'm away from the Cullens right now hunting. But its Edward he... he..abused me. What should I do."

"I'm on my way. Meet me in Seattle and I'll pick you up." Peter looked at me with questions in his eyes.

"Why are you saving her?"

"Edward is trying to be dominate. None of them know what their doing. Alice only knows what I taught her." He nodded.  
>I went upstairs and kissed Bella's forehead; then got in my truck and sped towards Seattle. Picking up Alice I headed toward Forks. Once parked I followed Alice toward the house. Edward was growling at Alice when she came into his line of sight. I growled and when he lunged toward Alice I pinned him to the ground sinking my teeth into him. He instantly bowed to me.<p>

"Edward you have no right to mistreat Alice like that. You should not try to dabble in things you know nothing about. Alice knows what i taught her, she knows she submits to you in the bedroom; but outside it she is still her own person." I growled.  
>Carlisle came out hearing the commotion and saw that I had Edward in a submissive position. He started growling at me only to have me chuckle at him.<p>

"If you didn't want your golden boy revenomized, then i suggest you teach him the right and wrong about the vampire world. Alice didn't do anything wrong."  
>Emmett came out and looked at us. He saw Edward bow to me and smirked.<p>

"Its about damn time the golden boy got knocked down a few notches." Rose  
>nodded next to him. I'm glad I was the one to put him in his rightful place.<p>

"Alice you know what I want. Have Rose and Esme help you." she nodded Rose and Esme looked at me.

"When do you want it done by? and can Emmett and Edward help?" Alice asked.

"You have one hour. They may help you." I said.

"If anyone has an issue Alice, call me and I'll deal with them." she nodded

"Edward go and pack all of my stuff. Pack it in my truck. Oh and where is that human you been with for the past two weeks?"  
>"She is at her house where I left her earlier."<br>I left and headed toward the humans house. Her father was a police man. I knocked on her door her dad answered.  
>"What the hell do you want?" He gruffed.<p>

"Hi sir, May I see Kelly?" he nodded

"KELLY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! Useless whore." He yelled.  
>"Yes Father?" she looked from him to me.<br>"You have a visitor. Make it quick." He turned and dissappeared into the house.

"Why are you here? Doesn't Edward hate you?" She questioned and I smirked.

"Kelly, I have some things to discuss with you, Is there somewhere we can talk more privately?" she nodded and headed into the house and up the stairs to where I assumed her room was. After she closed the door I started.  
>"Well I'm just gonna get right to the point. Edward won't be seeing you anymore. It's over."<p>

"What do you mean he won't be seeing me anymore? We just had sex! I gave my virginity to him." She hissed.

"So. He knew better then to start a relationship with you." She looked up at me as if I just told her I ran her dog over.

"No no no. Your lying!" she went down stairs and out to her car. I grabbed her and slammed her up against the door. This time I compelled her  
>with my power. She'll forget about us. I dropped her then left. I<br>didn't care, Edward should know better. Arriving back to the Cullen house everyone stopped except Alice, she went on with what she was doing.

"Jasper... I have a question, Once you become the next king what are you going to do with the people that hunt animals?" Alice asked. I shrugged.

"Edward move my stuff to the truck." He did as I told him and Carlise glared at me.

"Do you have a problem with me Carlise?" he shook his head.

"Good."

Edward came back in then.

"Your things are in the truck." Giving a nod to Alice she smiled smally. I got in my truck and headed back down to my coven in Texas. Pulling up I noticed a large number of Vampires come up to me and bow.

"Where the hell did they come from?" Peter asked.  
>I knew I sired them but why the hell were they here now?<p>

"Well remember when I wanted to quit hunting humans..."

"Well then do they know anything about our laws?" they all nodded.

"How many of you are trained?" about 15 of them raised there hands. Well that should make things easier.  
>"So what happened at the Cullen house?"<br>"I collected the last of my stuff and put the pansy in his place."

"You've tainted the golden boy?" I nodded. He patted my shoulder, and I growled, he knew how i felt about that.

"Sorry."

"Dawdee." We heard from in the house.

"First word?" he smirked and nodded. We went upstairs to her room. She got off her bed and came to me instead of her dad. He growled. I glared. Bella wrapped her hand in my hair and pulled it. Playing along I said:

"Ow that is attached!" she giggled. There was no way I wouldn't give her anything she wanted. If she asked me to walk through flames I would. I looked in her big brown doe eyes and went to kiss her forhead, but at the last second she tilted her head upwards. My lips connected with hers and Peter growled.

"I didn't do it on purpose."

"She's a fuckin baby!" He took her from my arms. I walked out of the room or it would end up in a fight. When I came down the stairs everyone looked at me.

"Quit fuckin looking at me unless you have a death wish. Now one of you get me a pack of cigs from the cupboard on top of the stove." They came  
>out and there was a hole in them i looked at that person.<p>

"Forgot the stove was on for my mate?" they nodded i smirked and walked away. I went outside for a smoke, I was on my seconded to last one when Maria walks up out of the blue and looked at me.

"Now that we have the hybrids taken care of what do you plan on doing now?"

"The biggest coven will come to an end. My family will make sure of it. Then i will take over." she smirked and nodded.

"I shall help." I smirked, the more leaders under my control the less i have to yell at and bite.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well this would be my first chapter ever to have a Beta with, so thanks<strong>_  
><em><strong> TwilightAddict71484. Check out her stories also!<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

"Now that we have the hybrids taken care of, what do you plan on doing now?"

"The biggest coven will come to an end. My family will make sure of it. Then i will take over." she smirked and nodded.

"I shall help." I smirked, the more leaders under my control the less i have to yell at and bite.

* * *

><p>Peter's POV<p>

I couldn't believe I yelled at my sire; especially in the south. The fact that he walked away made me worry the least. Now one wrong word could set him off. Charlotte looked at me,

"Peter?"

"Yes Char?"

"Well umm... You yelled at Jasper! WHAT THE HELL MADE YOU DO THAT?" she growled at me.

"Well he kissed Bella!" she looked at me.

"Are you fucking for real Peter, he can do whatever he wants to her."

"Not fucking right now. She's still a fuckin child." then Jasper came up and looked at us.

"When she looks ten, she will start training." Then he walked away. I pushed my anger at him; he can't do that to a fuckin 5 year old. He flew into my room and threw me out the window; he wanted to fight me.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF YOUR CHILD IS FIVE. I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF SHE LOOKS 3. SHE WILL BE TRAINED. WERE GOING INTO A WAR AND ITS BAD ENOUGH I HAVE TO WAIT THAT LONG FOR HER. IF I WANT HER, OR YOU AND CHARLOTTE TO DO ANYTHING THING FOR ME, YOU WILL FUCKIN SHOW ME THE FUCKIN RESPECT I HAD WHEN WE WERE BACK IN MARIA'S ARMY. DON'T MAKE ME GET HER ON YOU, SHE FLYS BY MY RULES NOW." He was pissed, and i had nothing to say about it. I could only agree and take my punishment. Which was a sires bite and ten spankings. Jasper could get more creative with his punishments if he wanted to. We all knew he could use his power against us if he ever wanted to. I'm glad my punishment wasn't as bad as it would have been if Maria still had command. I shivered at the thought of her back in command. Back then he made sure that if you fucked up you won't be doing it again. And if you betrayed them well ... your dead. I'm assuming that goes for now. Jasper could take out the Volturi by himself. Everyone knew that; but when Jasper had posted the things he did about our race on Vampirabook it was just too much for the Volturi to take.

Jasper can get anything he wants with a look. Girls intend to think he is a god with all of his scars. Well sorry to brake their bubble, but he ain't; and there is no way I'm letting him screw another girl before my daughter.

"What happens if it's my sire?" i jumped out of my thoughts when he said that.

"How long have you been listing to my thoughts?"

"I started to when you said i can get very creative with punishments." he smirked. The bastard from hell.

"I have no say then."

"And if it's your mate?" my eyes shoot up to him.

"I also have no say. She is a child of yours." He nodded, i walked away, and went to kiss Charlotte. She sighed and looked at me.

"You have to be more careful around him next time." I said nothing. Charlotte knew that i need time to be away from him. So I went for a walk. I didn't care, But Maria stopped me Half way out of the drive. I mentally growled, knowing I can't really talk to her without Jasper around.

"Peter can't you just give her to him now and make her happy?"

"Excuse me?" I looked at her stunned. i wouldn't think for a second that she would care about my daughter being with him. She began again.

"Peter i know where you are coming from. She is an adorable little girl. Isabella will be proud of you no matter what. Just let Jasper take her for a minute or two each day. They both will love you for it. I'm not commanding you to do that, but I suggest it. To keep him sane please." I just looked at her.

"I need time to think. I'm gonna go hunt and when I get back, I pray to heaven that Charlotte isn't up my fuckin sires' ass." Then I walked away.

I had rapist after rapist until something got in the way. A blond wavy hair and red eye man stopped me from going to my next kill.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled.

" First off quit killing all the rapists. Second well could you please let me explain? Peter I didn't know she would put her head up like that. If I could I would of done something about it. You know she is only a baby. A smart one at that. Peter be proud of her. I'm going to leave for awhile. Maria and I will be taking all of those extra vampires with us, and you can live in peace. I love ya bro." then he disappeared.

"So this is what happens when you father your sires mate?" I walked back home and went straight to Charlotte. We kissed. I looked around and all of the vampires were gone. I can't believe he is actually doing this!

"Why did Jasper leave?"

"He and Maria just said they will be leaving for a while." I picked up Bella she looks older already. I kissed her cheek and she put both of her hands on my face and kissed me; she is so cute. Charlotte came back from the kitchen with a silver bottle in her hand, Bella reached her hands out once she saw it and she was grabbing the air. Charlotte gave her the bottle and she took it greedily as i just chuckled.

"Peter do you think she will come out OK when we fight them?" I nodded

"She's Jasper's mate. There's no way he will let her get marked by someone else." Jasper would never let her get marked at all. Plus the prophecies, they say there is no way someone can harm her. I kissed her head.

"Daddy where's Jazzy?" She was the only one alive aloud to call him that. Alice has tried, but it sounded like it was strained so she stopped. Plus Jasper would always bite her after that name was mention. Bella called him that and he was in complete awe. Jasper had come to adore her, but after that accidental kiss; I didn't let him near her. That's what really made him leave. Which now that i think about it, i feel like an ass. He never once denied me my mate. I gave Isabella back to Char and pulled out my phone. Char smiled and kissed me, before walking away.

"I knew you would do what's right." she said over her shoulder.

The phone rang once before he picked up.

**_"What do you want?"_ **

"For you to come back and stay with your mate."

**_"Why would I do that, my child?"_ **

"Well sir because you never took my mate away from me. Why should i be that ungrateful to do that to you."

**_"Well Peter the army won't be mine then unless i tattoo them. I'll be back once I'm finished."_ **

"Remember sire vampire blood and a tooth will work."

_**"I know it does peter. I need to make sure that everyone of those fuckers will belong to me and only to me. I'll leave them a set of rules then I will head your way. I'm warning you know Peter, If you yell at me or do anything to degrade me I WILL HURT YOU." **_then he hung up. Love ya too fucker. Wow he is so nice, not. Fucker! I went to go find my family. They were near a fire place and shapes that weren't normal in the fire were dancing in it.

"Shes gifted! Isabella baby girl, I love you, give your father a hug." She stood up and walked to me. I smiled so big, then i picked her up and spun her around in circles. She giggled and screamed:

"Again daddy again!" I laughed and spun her again. she laughed with me this time. She is so adorable.

"My little angel. What would I do without you. Thank you for being dropped of by the stork." She just laughed as did Charlotte.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SORRY THIS IS SHORT LOST FOCUS AUNT DIED ON 1-03-12 NICE WAY TO START THE NEW YEAR RIGHT BUT ANY WAYS PROMISE I WILL GET A LONGER CHAPTER UP SOON NOT SURE WHEN LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWS. OH AND THANK YOU TO TwilightAddict71484<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

** IM GONNA SPEED UP HER GROWTH AND AGE SORRY I HAVE TOO. REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!  
><strong>

**LAST CHAPTER:**

_"I know it does peter. I need to make sure that everyone of those fuckers will belong to me and only to me. I'll leave them a set of rules then I will head your way. I'm warning you know Peter, If you yell at me or do anything to degrade me I WILL HURT YOU." then he hung up. Love ya too fucker. Wow he is so nice, not. Fucker! I went to go find my family. They were near a fire place and shapes that weren't normal in the fire were dancing in it._

_"Shes gifted! Isabella baby girl, I love you, give your father a hug." She stood up and walked to me. I smiled so big, then i picked her up and spun her around in circles. She giggled and screamed:_

_"Again daddy again!" I laughed and spun her again. she laughed with me this time. She is so adorable._

_"My little angel. What would I do without you. Thank you for being dropped of by the stork." She just laughed as did Charlotte._

* * *

><p><em>Charlotte's pov <em>

_"Wow she is adorable." i kissed her head _

__"She is powerful." i nodded then Jasper came in we looked at him __

___"You missed it. She made shapes out of the fire." Jasper looked at her with his mouth ajar me and Peter laughed at him. He really was stuck in what to do he went over to me and plucked her out of my hands. She squealled in happiness ___

___"JAZZY!" he chuckled and i could see the mating between them Jasper kissed her forehead and smiled ___

___"Hi angel, what have you been up to other than growing." she giggled ___

___"Playin' ith ire." Jasper chuckled again and omgsh there bond was stronger i went to Peter and told him this and he smiled and nodded ___

___"Thats a good thing cause of the prophesy." i looked at him confused ___

___"What ones?" ___

___"Im not telling any one any thing because if i do then you might not want her to be around Jasper after that." ___

___"If i were you guys i would stop talking about those prophesy before i force them out of you." he looked at us we nodded and said nothing about that any more he gave Isa back to me and he smiled which made Peter flinched and Jasper chuckle ___

___"Nice to know one of you are still afraid of me." he must not be reading emotions well because i know i still fear him after the wars those times happen to be my worst ones yet im still trying to over come those issues Jasper knew what went wrong with my newborn team and he didn't care for us much because well he left 2 years after that and once he saw me again he always said sorry to me and hugged me ___

___"Jasper i have a way i can finally forgive you." his head snapped up to look at mine ___

___"What?" ___

___"Treat my daughter like your equal when she is older and ill forgive you one fight and you go back to being unforgiven. Peter lets get Isa to bed before she has a fit. One more thing no sex unless it is your sire. Once Isabella is around 16 you better make sure you have a condom so you can mate with her." The we walked away and we put her to bed knowing Jasper would hang out in her room or by the door tonight i kissed Peter he knew what i knew Jasper would never let any thing happen to Bella if so then he'll piss us off and he won't gea very long time ___

___"GOD PETER!" he smirked and continued with his tongue___

___"PETERRRR IM GONNA CUM." Peter smirked at this ___

___"Now my little mate i think you know what i want. Get to it." and i did i let him control me like he normally does ___

___***FIFTEEN YEARS LATER**CHAR'S POV***___

___ "Isabella i wan you to fight your father now!" ___

___"Why he did nothing wrong to me Jasper?" i was by her in a seconded ___

___"Isa sweetie you can't talk back to him fight or get punished remember what i said girls are lower than guys in vampire world." she rolled her eyes then looked over to Peter and attacked him had him down and looked at Jasper. Peter got the upper hand at that then had her down he looked sorrowful to me then she got him and had his arm off___

___"Good girl, Peter i except more out of you next time." he sighed and looked at me ___

___"Jasper how about you take a break for awhile." ___

___"Oh i don't know Charlotte have i ever taken a break when im training!SHE IS MY FUCKING MATE I WILL TRAIN HER HARDER THAN BEFORE AND NETHIER OF YOU WILL SAY A WORD ABOUT THIS!" Isbella went up to him to clam him down ___

___"Jasper hunnie i know you want to train me. And other things like that but im still human. Until we get married you know thats what my father said to me it should be 18 but hey what ever." ___

___"Im sorry im worried about your safety." she kissed him ___

___"I know and i think that's cute just let me take some breaks here and there." Jasper nodded me and Peter were shocked he even said yes to her he never did for us. ___

___"Alright baby go eat a heathy snack then come back out here so we can train more then we can cuddle and read books." she nodded went in and did what she was told. We both looked at Jasper___

______"You cant expect her to win if i do go full out on her." Jasper turned to him ______

______"Have i got knocked down by her? She is close to your rank! Once she hits that she'll get mine and im not a fan of sharing things." We saw something blur past us and pounced on Peter had his arm off again ______

______"FUCK!" ______

______"Language daddy." me and Jasper laughed at this ______

______"Peter again i shouldn't..."______

______"Have to tell me that i need to step up a girl shouldn't beat me blah blah blah." ______

______"Keep that up and you'll see what i went threw when my mate was young!" ______

______"You could give him to me Major." we all looked at Maria ______

______"Your going to win even if one fucks up." we all looked at Peter ______

______"Isabella your beautiful your name suits you. Im glad you have Major as a mate. Im his sire Mistress Maria." Isabella bowed to her Jasper pulled her up  
><em>_____

______"Isa your parents have to do that you only bow to me im your parents creator. They bow to her because i was created by her." The thought that she could of had with the first sentence. ______

______"Charlotte i was soo not implying that!" ______

______"Well i don't think my daughter knew that?" ______

______"Then why didn't she think of those feelings when i finished?" i shurgged ______

______"She's Peter's daughter." ______

______"True." at the same time the said ______

______"Hey!" we both laughed ______

______"Your nice you know that." i nodded ______

______"Sire?" he looked at me ______

______"Yes Char?" ______

______"When the actual war comes will you protect her with your life?" he came to me and hugged me ______

______"Charlotte your worries are there for no reason. You know im hard on purpose Peter can't seem to win and she will attack me next you know if im on the groud at least she is ready." he kissed my hair ______

______"Don't worry. As a sire you two may not know but I worry about you both in war. Even though i trained you. Your like my own children in a away children of war." Peter smiled ______

______"Charlotte i just say the out come." we all looked at Peter ______

______"She only has one bite on her." we looked at Peter______

______"Really?" he nodds ______

______"Yes and Charlotte we win. We always win as long as we have Jasper." he just smirked ______

______"Who are we fighting again?" ______

______"Volturi."  
><em>_____


	12. Chapter 12

** LAST CHAPTER:**

______"Yes and Charlotte we win. We always win as long as we have Jasper." he just smirked ______

______"Who are we fighting again?" ______

______"Volturi."______

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em>Isabella's POV<br>______

______I loved my family the fact that i can whip Jasper the killing machine into puty in my hands we were getting ready to fight the kings and Jasper is on the ground or he let me be on top. I want to win a fight with him! He smirked  
><em>_____

______"Determination i like it. Does this mean i'll get a real fight from you?" i looked at him confused but then he picked me off of him and stood up then he looked at me as i came out from my confused state and i tried to see his weak point but i couldn't find it! he must of found mine but i moved slightly to the left as he came to me and he was on the ground he looked at me and tried again and this time i took his hand and flipped him i had his hand when he fell to the ground again and it tore off. I looked at him  
><em>_____

______"So how did i do?" he got up and kissed me  
><em>_____

______"Perfect! you got me down and an arm. That takes skills. I say we get on my yaught and go to Italy and take them down." we nodded we all liked that idea  
><em>_____

______"We are gonna have different rooms right?" my dad growled as my mom hit him My mate looked at me then winked  
><em>_____

______"Of course sweetie! And you can be as loud as you want!" my father looked like he was ready to kill Jasper i smirked  
><em>_____

______"Wow father i thought that was illegal to kill your sire."  
><em>_____

______"It is. but its not illegal to punish his mate!" i looked at him  
><em>_____

______"Excuse me but im pretty sure i didn't do anything! JASPER!" he looked at me ______

______"What is going on?"  
><em>_____

______"He's going to punish me because he cant kill you for what you said!" my mate growled and looked at him  
><em>_____

______"You can't do that." he looked at Jasper shocked  
><em>_____

______"Why not? She is my child?" Jasper looked at him  
><em>_____

______"One she your sires mate and too sire said it not her. If it was something else i would allow it." he huffed then walked inside the house Mom looked at us then followed him in the house i looked at Jasper  
><em>_____

______"They hate me now don't they?" he shook his head  
><em>_____

______"No but i need to talk to them about something go up stairs and turn on music i don't want you to hear. I will tell you later." i nodded then went upstairs to my room and i turned on music i started dacing then i heard yelling and all of that good stuff  
><em>_____

______"JASPER THAT IS MY DAUGHTER! I WANT HER SAFE!"  
><em>_____

______"PETER YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"  
><em>_____

______"I KNOW I DO! BUT I SAY WAIT TILL YOUR MARRIED TO MATE WITH HER!" I gasped my mom and her friends have told me about mating down south its not something to be thought of healthy. i can't get mated here aint no way. I could im to stubborn. I went to my bed i heard the door open  
><em>_____

______"Isabella." I looked up so see my mother  
><em>_____

______"Hey."  
><em>_____

______"Sweetie i know you know what they are talking about. But i also know that i've told you stories. I want you to know when the time comes be submissive as much as possible and listen to every word he says do every thing you can. Other wise you wont be happy at this." I sighed and nodded knowing i can't get out of this. Jasper came in Charlotte walked out with out a word  
><em>_____

______"Hey."  
><em>_____

______"Im not going to mate with you yet. Your mom will teach you every thing she knows in being mate in the south first." i nodded he hugged me  
><em>_____

______"You have nothing to worry about just remember what she said right now you need to pack some clothes and meet me in the foyer." i nodded  
><em>_____

______"Should i pack your stuff?" he shook his head  
><em>_____

______"No you don't want to i have to pack this case of punishment toys." my father was in here aright away  
><em>_____

______"For what!"  
><em>_____

______"You mostly." my father growled at this.  
><em>_____

______"Point proven. And i might use them for Aro." when my father left Jasper looked at me  
><em>_____

______"You know how to use your powers so when we get there burn all th gurads and keep them kings i want to play with them first." i nodded he left the room and i packed my clothes Jasper came back in after that  
><em>_____

______"Dont burn the guards. Just freeze there body." i nodded______

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em>Jasper's POV<br>______

______"Peter my room now!" he came in as i put my whip into my suitcase he flinched i smirked  
><em>_____

______"I called the boat place a vampire answered and told me he will take us to your yaught." i nodded  
><em>_____

______"That not why i want you." he had fear i smirked  
><em>_____

______"What do you want then?"  
><em>_____

______"I want you to lean over the bed."  
><em>_____

______"For what!" i growled  
><em>_____

______"For talking back to me. Now take your punishment. then we can get going" he nodded knowing he can't do anything to me I took out my whip then Isabella came in  
><em>_____

______"Isabella. What are you doing in here?"  
><em>_____

______"I wanted to know if i should put my bags in the car? I can ask Charlotte i wasn't aware that you were gonna punish him." ______

______"Yes go ahead and put them in the car." then she left and i hit peter ten times then we left my room Isabella came up to me i smirked Peter glared at the floor  
><em>_____

______"Is every one ready?" they nodded  
><em>_____

______"Then lets go." Char and Isabella got in the back Peter sat up front with me the girls were whispering then laughing Peter anger got to the best of him  
><em>_____

______"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO WHISPERING ABOUT?" i sent him some calm he sighed and glared at me i smirked  
>Isabella spoke<br>______

______"We wathed a movie before we came and we are fanning over the guys." Peter glared at Char  
><em>_____

______"Charlotte you know better than to talk about other guys!" She looked at me  
><em>_____

______"Jasper if the male im talking about is human does that count?"  
><em>_____

______"She got you there Peter it doesn't." he huffed and turned around in his seat.  
><em>_____

______"Jasper my mate can we pull over so i can get something to eat." i nodded and found a fast food place for her.  
><em>_____

______"Wanna eat inside or the car?"  
><em>_____

______"Car will do." i nodded and went to the drive through she told me what she wanted i got her that and a shake for being squealed when i said shake. Peter rolled his eyes  
><em>_____

______"You know she is gonna be come fat if you keep rewarding her in food." I when we got her food i drove off and found some woods i pulled into them  
><em>_____

______"Get out Peter!" he did and i did also i pulled him away from the car knowing Char will protect my mate.  
><em>_____

______"I get that your mad at me to mate with your child. But for you to insult her was enough. Peter she is a daddies child. Wether you like it or not she is going to mate with me. Im her mate you know damn well i can take care of her. As a father i under stand that you don't want your only daughter to grow up and mate. But at least im not like the other sires." he looked at me then nodded  
><em>_____

______"Im sorry im very protective of my family."  
><em>_____

______"Again i under stand." she has him wrap around his finger just like me. We walked back to the car he got in and apologiesd to Isabella. she told him its ok. then smiled her cute smile  
><em>_____

______"Your one very spoiled girl aren't you." she nodded  
><em>_____

______"But its only because of my mate and father they are both feared in the vampire world." i kissed her then started up the car she ask if we can put on the heat so i did she acts more human than a vampire and thats sad cause she lives with vampires.  
><em>_____

______"Are we there yet?"  
><em>_____

______"No sweetie were not."  
><em>_____

______"Are we close?" i shook my head.  
><em>_____

______"Are you driving vampire speed?"  
><em>_____

______"Your father doesn't want me to go vampire speed. With you in the car."  
><em>_____

______"So what when something happens then you can change me vampire speed!" once her anger level hits her fire power comes out. So i went vamp speed Peter asked me in vamp talk why im going this fast i told him i didn't want to be fried he nodded then smirked  
><em>_____

______"My daughter is one powerful girl." i nodded  
><em>_____

______"She is. And its pretty clear why she belongs to me." he rolled his eyes then  
><em>_____

______"So Major what is the plan for this attack?"  
><em>_____

______"Smiple Isabella freezes the guard and we tourchure the kings until they beg for us to kill them." he nodded and smirked  
><em>_____

______"I knew you would use Isa for something."  
><em>_____

______"She is powerful she going to learn how to use it." he nodded  
><em>_____

______"Aren't you scarred?"  
><em>_____

______"For what?"  
><em>_____

______"The other vampire?"  
><em>_____

______"Thats going tobe on the boat with us? No."  
><em>_____

______"Why not?"  
><em>_____

______"He knows my past and knows if some one touches whats mine they die or get punished and usually those people don't live." Peter nodded we reached the doc we get out and the vampire was here right away with a cape on  
><em>_____

______"Why do you have a cape?"  
><em>_____

______"So i don't get seen in the sunlight. I work here and well i have to be in shorts and a t shirt so i ask them if i can have a rain poncho." we nodded Isabella giggled i clickeed my fingers Char covered her mouth  
><em>_____

______"So wheres my queen?"  
><em>_____

______"Follow me. Do you want your car on here?"  
><em>_____

______"I don't think its possible." he looked at me  
><em>_____

______"Major we are vampires. Your yaught is out of the site of humans. When you told me to hide it. I did my best." We walked down the lane Peter got in the car and drove as we walked there.  
>once we got there it was also in the shade<br>______

______"Here she is Major."  
><em>_____

______"I missed her." Isabella felt Jealousy i smirked  
><em>_____

______"Well Peter help me lift the car on to the boat when those three get in."  
><em>_____

______"You better becareful Peter!" he nodded we got on the boat  
><em>_____

______"So weres the master bedroom?" she looked at me  
><em>_____

______"Follow me." I showed Charlotte her room first then we walked pass a lot of rooms then we got to the very end of the hall and it was a door. I opened it. She gasp  
><em>_____

______"Theres no bed?"  
>i smirked<br>______

______"No follow me." i led her through the family room down the hall of my past. She stoped at a painting. I looked at it and smiled  
><em>_____

______"This was my first time punishing a slave." she looked at me then back at the picture  
><em>_____

______"Were you always like that?"  
><em>_____

______"Like what?"  
><em>_____

______"Hot evil looking?"  
><em>_____

______"Is that how i really look to you?" she shook her head  
><em>_____

______"No but when i was younger you kinda did." i nodded  
><em>_____

______"What do i look like now?" she smirked  
><em>_____

______"Is the very end door the bed room?" i nodded she ran down the hall and slammed open the door  
><em>_____

______"This isn't a bed room its a fuckin suite!" she jumped on the bed  
><em>_____

______"Fuck Jasper i can't belive this how can you be not out of money!" i smirked  
><em>_____

______" stole from humans when i was in the wars plus i got all of the Whitlock fortune have some of the Cullens because they played me. Now i have Maria's." she opened the bathroom up and gasp  
><em>_____

______"My god this is a huge bathroom." she pointed to the bathtub  
><em>_____

______"Is that the bathtub that like a fuckin pool!" i smirked  
><em>_____

______"Well when i bought this boat it was from the Queen of England so..." she looked at me  
><em>_____

______"How the hell did you know her!"  
><em>_____

______"I know her very well." she had jealousy come out  
><em>_____

______"You know i do feel your emotions right?"  
><em>_____

______"Maybe your ment to. Now how the hell do i get some food?"  
><em>_____

______"Srry not in this spot at all."  
><em>_____

______"Take me there. Oh and if i look through these rooms and i find something that belongs to a girl it becomes mine now." i nodded and lead her out of the master room Peter came out of his with Charlotte he looked at me and then looked at my mate  
><em>_____

______"Isabella sweetie Charlotte will show you were it is im gonna talk to your father then meet up with you." she nodded they left the hall way he looked at me  
><em>_____

______"What?"  
><em>_____

______"Her whole demeanor has changed." he nodded  
><em>_____

______"I've heard question is why?"  
><em>_____

______"She called me and hot evil." he looked at me shocked  
><em>_____

______"And you haven't done anything yet?"  
><em>_____

______"I can't shes not my mate." he nodded  
><em>_____

______"Ill punish her then." i nodded we went down to the room and she looked at me  
><em>_____

______"Bella after you are done eating i want to see you in my room."  
><em>_____

______"Excatly what did you tell him Jasper?" i was behind her in a second.  
><em>_____

______"I know we haven't mated yet. But you fail to realize that i own you. I created Peter there for your vampire part is from me. So i would think twice before you give me attitude." i dat down with out even saying a word after that she got up and looked at me Peter took her hand and pulled her away from us. Charlotte looked at me ______

______"What is that about?"  
><em>_____

______"She been a brat since i showed her my room."  
><em>_____

______"You told her it was from the queen?" i nodded  
><em>_____

______"Thats propbably why."  
><em>_____

______"It doesn't give her a good reason to act like that." She came back Peter went to his mate side then my mate sat down beside me.  
><em>_____

______"How the hell am i suppose to address him?"  
><em>_____

______"Be a brat fine with me. But ill have you know miss Isabella your my mate. There for i get to punish you."  
><em>_____

______"When? We haven't mated yet?" Peter and Charlotte flinched i got up pulled her up also and bit her neck then pushed my venom in her knowing its mating mark she won't change  
><em>_____

______"There mating done!" i stormed off on of the workers vampire of course moved out of my way and they gave me blood i walked to my room and i grab some Jack and drank some she came in later  
><em>_____

______"I spoil you and stand up for you. Yet when it comes to my past you treat me like shit. I never slept with the queen. If thats why your a bitch. Im your mate the male in the realtionship is dominate. I get that those are your parents. But your not ranked higher than them because your mated to there sire. It infacts does nothing. Im the most dominate male there can be those toys you saw could also be for pleausure. I can't figure out why your acting higher than every one on this ship when infact your not. Your pratically a newborn to us on this ship. Even they don't act like that. I wonder what could i call you for this to happen." she was infront of me now. ______

______"Your gonna have to teach me how the vampire world works then." i stood up then smirked  
><em>_____

______"Challanged accepted. We will start after i talk to your father. For now and only in here will you. Tke your clothes off." she did ______

______"Leave bra and underware." she nodded and she did i smirked when i saw them  
><em>_____

______"Your momma knows my taste. Too bad i can't take those off." she had fear i sent her some calm  
><em>_____

______"But i know what you can do for me." she still had fear. Her father walked in and came to me  
><em>_____

______"What are you doing to my child?"  
><em>_____

______"Shes been bad. So im showing her how i want her. Any time she is in my room she will be this this and only in this. If she takes a shower. She will be in her towl and only her towl."  
><em>_____

______"Well Charlotte want her to learn submissive now." i nodded  
><em>_____

______"Get dressed." she did  
><em>_____

______"Go to my room." she left then i looked at Peter.  
><em>_____

______ "She'll make a good mate after this." he nodded  
><em>_____

______"Thats how you taught charlotte so your gonna teach her how also right?" i nodded  
><em>_____

______"She wants me to teach her how the vampire world works. Permission to punish when nessary?" he nodded  
><em>_____

______"Its the way you taught us so teach her like that to."  
><em>_____

______"You know i sired most of the people on the boat."  
><em>_____

______"Really?" i nodded  
><em>_____

______"They are more loyal to you when you sire them your self. Maria had taught me that. Are you ever going to sire some one?"  
><em>_____

______"No why do you want me to?" i looked at him  
><em>_____

______"Peter do you honestly want me to tell you?" he nodded  
><em>_____

______"I think you should expriance it."  
><em>_____

______"Why from the looks of it. It's hard work."  
><em>_____

______"Oh trust me it is. But it means your a resposible vampire. Something our world needs more of. So when the kings die im going to revenomize there guards and do it my way." he nodded  
><em>_____

______"Every vampire that i have sired been taught how to fight, be submissive and..."  
><em>_____

______"Not to mess with you."  
><em>_____

______"No thats a given. But i taught all of you how the vampire world works so when we take the castle over. When i have a ball of my crowning i will tell them my coven will be teaching them how the vampire world works. How to fight and how to be submissive for girls and Dominate for guys."  
><em>_____

______"Why?"  
><em>_____

______"Its some thing that should of happened along time ago. Newborns will be killed off until i deem it Okay." he bowed to me  
><em>_____

______"My king i will help you."  
><em>_____

______"Good your dissmissed now." he left and i knew he would teach every guy on the boat what i want. Charlotte and Bella came in  
><em>_____

______"Charlotte, Peter will tell you every thing you need to know. As for you Isabella." she started to take off her clothes  
><em>_____

______"Good girl though i shouldn't have to remind you. Charlotte your dismissed." Isabella looked at me  
><em>_____

______"What did you learn today?" she bit her lip and came to me  
><em>_____

______"Want me to show you master?"  
><em>_____

______"Yes." she got on her knees and showed me her neck she was slouching  
><em>_____

______"Posture. Is one thing males want. Beacuse if you were to give me a blow job you would choke." she straighten up after that.  
><em>_____

______"Good girl. You already know how to fight so submissive and how the vamp world works. Charlotte will be teaching you submissive. All girls will know this. So get up and sit in that wooden chair by the table." she got up with out a word and went there.  
><em>_____

______"Now as for how the vampire world works its simple really. There are the royals who we re going to kill. Us Whitlocks belive it has gone for so long that these men don't know how to run the vampire race. As for us. Whitlocks are powerful and demand respect. To get respect you give it. Once you got it kill them. They will betrey you. Whitlocks are to belive we are above all laws. No other vampire can kill us unless they want a war." she had a question but was going to ask it. ______

______"Ask your question."  
><em>_____

______"So are you saying any one with Whitlock Venom is higher ranking than any one and re can kill who ever we want?" i nodded  
><em>_____

______"Just remember we are creatures of the night kill at night leave a mystery to be sloved in the morning." she nodded  
><em>_____

______"So thats it we Whitlocks are better than every one?"  
><em>_____

______"Yep."  
><em>_____

______"Well thats easy to know."  
><em>_____

______ "Some time a few Whitlocks let it go to there head and try to Kill the Coven leader."  
><em>_____

______"Who is it?"  
><em>_____

______"Me." she gasp  
><em>_____

______"Why?"  
><em>_____

______"Because they get power hungery." she nodded  
><em>_____

______"Is there a second in command leader?" i nodded  
><em>_____

______"Your father." she nodded  
><em>_____

______"Girls are to serve us in any way we want them to. If you have a mate your stuck with that girl for ever." she nodded  
><em>_____

______"Are we done?" i nodded  
><em>_____

______"Lets go take a bath. " we did when we heard yelling i growled  
><em>_____

______"Isabella stay in here." she nodded i got some pants on then went out of my room  
><em>_____

______"PETER YOU SON OF A BITCH JASPER DOESN'T CARE IF SHE ISN'T SUBMISSIVE!" I step into there room Charlotte had her back to the door Peter saw me  
><em>_____

______"He does wether you like it or not Charlotte the vampire race will be better to control with the knowledge he will give us."  
><em>_____

______"I DON'T CARE HE CAN'T DO THAT TOMY BABY GIRL MY OWN DAUGHTER! I DON'T CARE IF HE IS MY SIRE OR NOT I WON'T LET HIM." i looked at at Peter he nodded  
><em>_____

______"Actually Charlotte, I do want her submissive and you better care that i am your sire." she turned around and gasp got down on her knees and begged for forgiveness  
><em>_____

______"ENOUGH CHARLOTTE! YOU KNOW I DON'T DO MERCY! PETER WILL GIVE YOU TEN SLASHES WITH MY BELT RIGHT NOW." i took off my belt and gave it to Peter.  
><em>_____

______"Lean over the bed Charlotte!" she did and Peter raised the belt  
><em>_____

______"Wait a second." i went back to my room and found Isabella reading  
><em>_____

______"Get dressed." she did  
><em>_____

______"Come with me." she followed me i went into her parents room.  
><em>_____

______"Charlotte count. Isabella make a move you will get the same."  
><em>_____

______*SPANK* ______

______"One"  
><em>_____

______*SPANK* ______

______"Two"______

______*SPANK* ______

______"Three"  
><em>_____

______*SPANK*______

______"Four"______

______*SPANK* ______

______"Five"  
><em>_____

______*SPANK*______

______"Six"______

______*SPANK*______

______"Seven"______

______*SPANK*______

______"Eight"  
><em>_____

______*SPANK*______

______"Nine"  
><em>_____

______*SPANK*______

______"Ten."  
><em>_____

______"Good girl Charlotte Isabella lets go." we went back to my room she took off her clothes as we entered the frame i smirked  
><em>_____

______"Can i ask you why my mom gotten punished?"  
><em>_____

______"She yelled at her mate." she nodded  
><em>_____

______"Can i go to bed?" i nodded she went to the bedroom i went to the fridge and got some blood Peter came in  
><em>_____

______"You for got your belt."  
><em>_____

______"Thanks."  
><em>_____

______"Two days then we are off this boat." i nodded  
><em>_____

______"Did you tell every one?" he nodded  
><em>_____

______"Is there any thing else you want my king?"  
><em>_____

______"No that is all for now." he nodded i went to the bed room and i found Isa sleeping whispering my name.  
><em>_____

______"Jasper my love?" that was Isabella speaking i flinched when i heard this.  
><em>_____

______"Major Speak to me?" i couldn't i was frozen she was the one who made me the way i am today. Its not Maria ethier.  
><em>_____

______"Ares my love?" she made me sleep for two days to under stand the vampire world better. Also she showed me visions of me taking over the world one day. Of course i allowed her to. Know Isabella is in the right to get this conquest done with. It made me worry less.  
><em>_____


	13. Chapter 13

**LAST CHAPTER:**

_"Is there any thing else you want, my king?"_

_"No, that is all for now." _

_He nodded._

_I went to the bed room and I found Isa sleeping, whispering my name._

_"Jasper, my love?" _

_That was Isabella speaking and I flinched when I heard this._

_"Major? Speak to me?" _

_I couldn't. I was frozen and she was the one who made me the way I am today. It's not Maria, either._

_"Ares, my love?" _

_She made me sleep for two days to under stand the vampire world better. Also, she showed me visions of me taking over the world one day. Of course, I allowed her to. Now, Isabella is in the right to get this conquest done with. It made me worry less._

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella's POV<strong>

_"Ares, my love, will you answer me?" _

_This girl named Enyo had told me everything that I needed to know. She told me that she will be my inner demon. If Ares is out from within Jasper, then she will be out also. _

_She had also told me that her husband had done the same to Jasper, but that she had also helped him. She says that once I wake up, I will be fully submissive to Jasper and will understand more. I will listen to all of his rules and every thing that he makes. I can't say 'no', because he is my mate. I will give him my body when he needs it. Really, he is my dominate and I must listen to him_

_"Enyo." She smiled in my dreams._

_"Ah Jasper, I see that you have brought out Ares for me. Ares, my love, wanna show Isabella how to be your proper submissive?" She had also told me that once I turn into a vampire, that I will have every power possible and that some of them were even showing now._

_"Enyo, what are you doing to Jasper's mate?"_

_"Telling her everything that you told Jasper. I helped a little, so I figured that you might want to help."_

_"Thank you, Enyo." _

_It was then that a man entered my dream. _

_I looked over at Enyo. "Who's this?"_

_"This is Ares. He will teach you how to be a proper submissive and all that other crap." _

_I nodded and she disappeared._

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

I was pacing. I was worried that Ares had harmed my mate. Though, I'm not sure that he would do that in front of Enyo, but still... I was worried when Isabella woke up. She got off of the bed and looked at me with a smile.

She, then, walked out into the kitchen.

"Is there anything that you have to tell me?"

"Umm no? Should I?"

I nodded. "You were talking in your sleep. Can you help me out here?"

She blushed and then nodded before she told me everything that Enyo and Ares had done to her. I believe that she will understand way more then she ever could.

Her father walked in and looks at me with his arms crossed over his chest. "We have a problem. Its been rumored around the ship."

I looked at him in confusion. "What has, Peter?"

"Charlotte and a few of the other girls are going up against their dominates."

I looked at him then, startled before I shifted my gaze and looked at Isabella. "Surely you wouldn't, would you, my mate?"

She looked at me confused. "I met Ares last night in my dreams. I really don't think pissing him off would be the best way to go about things."

I nodded. I knew that she already accepted me as that her dominate. The fact that she met Ares really was a good thing. I was worried for her, yeah, but I can't say that I agree with his actions either.

"Then get every dominate in here. We will have meeting." He nodded and I turned my attention back towards Isabella."I want you to get all the girls together and party down stairs in the ball room. Blare the music. Get to know them."

She nodded and went to get dressed. When she walked out, I went to the bar as the men came in and looked at me. Everything was quiet.

"I'm sure that a few of your mates want to rebel against you. Does any one have any idea who started it?" They shook their heads a few of them were surprised at this.

"Well..." Charlotte and five other girls came in at that time. I got Charlotte and looked at Peter, who was unfazed by this

"Charlotte."

She looked at Peter. I had her arms behind her.

"Peter help me, here!"

I gave him the chance to defy me, but he didn't.

"Why should I help you? You planed this against our sire. You did this knowing full well that I would follow and tell him!"

Her anger was intense. "Are you nuts, Peter? He leaves us the when we say we're sorry. Then he expects us to bow down to him and give him our daughter. Well, let me tell you both this. I'm going to die trying, but I don't care! I want a change..."

I was on her in the blink of an eye.

"Will you shut your mouth, girl!? Listen to me! I will let you be your normal self again, but that's only in my room and in your room. If any male vampires see you doing what your doing now, you will be dead in seconds. Charlotte, you will respect me and say that you will agree to these terms. MAYBE after the war, I will let you be yourself in the castle. Out in public, you will be a good mate to Peter and respect the venom I gave you."

She nodded. I knew that I hurt her from the way that Peter growling at me and I could feel the venom oozing out of her neck.

"I could always give you another sire's bite if that's what you need. But then again, I like seeing you naked in front of your mate as you're being punished. Peter, what do you think I should do?"

He gave me an exasperated look. "I don't care, my sire. She is your child."

"Well, this time I want her to strip." She did as she was told, though, she never looked at me, only Peter I smirked. "Look at me, my child." She turned around and looked at me. "What do you think I should do with you? My Laws are simple and yet, you don't listen to them. So, I will give you a chance to redeem your self in what-"

"Jasper, my mate. All of the girls left me." I turned and looked at her. She had her clothes removed and she was only looking at me. "I thought you had ordered them to hang out with me?"

I looked down at her and then kissed her. "I did, I guess that it would be better if you did that tomorrow, also."

She nodded obediently and then left the room.

"Now Charlotte, what do you want your punishment to be?"

"A sire's bite and a few spanks would be a nice idea, my mate!"

I looked at Isabella and then smirked. "You know what she did, don't you?" she nodded. "Well, Charlotte, you heard her." I looked toward Isabella. "My mate, how many spanks?"

"Ten."

I nodded and gave the belt to Peter before he spanked her 10 times as she counted each of them. Then, when he was done, I stood her up had her face her back to me. I smirked as I bit her and pushed my venom into her. Peter was strong the whole time, not saying a word as I bit his mate over my previous sire's mark.

Once I was done with her, he took her by the hand and walked out of my room.

My mate looked at me and smiled a sultry smile. "When can we have sex?"

I shook my head in disappointment. "My dear mate, not right now. Your father is upset at your mother. I don't think that its a good idea if you're screaming my name as well, especially while he is still mad at your mother."

She nodded and smiled up at me mischievously. "But we can still take showers together?"

"Actually, my mate, we can do anything we want here, but just no sex tonight. I'm waiting for you to be ready ready. Your father knows that i honor you."

She blushed and nodded. She had grown up knowing about me, so its only fair that I know about her. I mean, that wasn't random or anything

"My Isabella, I feel as if I barely know you. Lets go and talk by the fire place." She nodded and I brought her a snack. She smiled at me and she reached over and got a blanket. "Tell me about yourself, my sweet mate."

And she did. She liked the fact that she had a chance to have children and she liked the fact that she is still human. I'm not sure who likes those facts exactly, but my mate sure does.

"When you are ready, my mate, do you want to try it?"

Her eyes lit up and she tackled me and squealed.

It was then that her father came in. She covered her self and started to play with the fire.

"I love her, Jasper. Please, I don't want to lose her. I feel like its my place to step in between you every time she gets in trouble. Do you know what she is doing? How I can't help her right now? How she tells me that I can't be near her. It's almost like I've driven a fork in our relationship and made mine and yours greater instead. How can I get her to stop and listen to me? I fear she hates me now."

Isabella looked at him with sad eyes

"Jasper, baby, I think I should talk to her."

I looked at Isabella and then sighed as I nodded. "Go, but be careful and remember if you need me call for me." she nodded and went to go get dressed Peter looked at me

"I'm sorry for interrupting this time between you, Jasper. It's just that Char is my mate. I don't want to let her go, yet."

I nodded and understood. I would do the same if roles were switched

"I hope Isabella makes her see everything better and I hope she will listen to her. I knew that she was going to break soon. I can't stop being mean to her only because of the other vampires right now. Isabella, on the other hand... she is learning much more than she truly needs to, but she takes it and asks questions when need or any thing like that."

He was truly confused about what to do.

I sighed and told him to follow me. He did as he was told and he looked confused. I gave him an extra room in my quarters and he thanked me.

"Jasper, don't worry about me..."

"I'm your sire. It's my job to worry about you. You gave me my mate. How can I ever repay you for that?" He put his head down in shame. I brought it up to look at me. "Its not your fault. You and I both taught her to be submissive and she isn't taking it to heart. So, stop acting like it is, because it's really not."

It was then that we heard Isabella yell for me.

"JASPER, YOU NEED TO COME IN HERE QUICKLY! PLEASE!"

I took off not knowing what Charlotte would do to my mate and her child. But when I got in there, Charlotte had a cup of blood and she was prying Isabella's mouth open.

"CHARLOTTE!"

She dropped the cup and it went everywhere. Peter came in and gasped at what had happened. Isabella was crying as she rushed over to me.

"What are you doing to our child?"

"Giving her a punishment."

I sighed.

_This will be a long boat ride..._


End file.
